Magic in the Air
by Cheeseballz
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts in the beginning of Harry's fifth year. Sirius returns, and Fudge still doesn't believe Voldemort had returned.
1. Default Chapter Title

__

Chapter One: The Girl

Harry Potter sighed as he looked out the window of the Divination tower. It was dark outside and storm clouds were coming. He could already see the rain pouring. The weather seemed to match his mood today. And the sickly scents in the room were not helping.

"Harry! Harry! Hello, anyone there?" Said Ron Weasley, looking at Harry with concern.

"What--yeah, I'm fine." Said Harry, in a flat tone.

"Yeah, sure, and my hair isn't red." Ron retorted. Harry had been in a bad mood a lot recently, he had noticed.

Just then the lightning came, and it illuminated the Hogwarts grounds below.

Ron who had joined Harry by the window was the first to say something.

"What the heck is he doing here?" 

"I don't know. What's he playing at? He knows things aren't safe here ever since that stupid prophecy."

"So that's what you're on about?" Said Ron, in a more statement then question tone.

"What?" Said Harry, who was still staring at the form of a great black dog crossing the grounds to the Womping Willow.

"We've got to go see what's up." Said Harry, who stood up quickly to Ron's amazement.

"Harry—" 

But Harry wasn't listening; he marched across the attic-type classroom as Professor Trelawney was telling the class that the fates had informed her that people who had survived killing curses would be die while they were still young.

Ron groaned but got up and followed Harry out of the classroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Ron quickly went up to Gryffindor tower, how they got there without getting caught they would never know, and grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak. 

"Harry, it's not that big of deal, Sirius has come here lot's of times before, without you wanting him to." Said Ron.

"I know, but I just think something is different this time."

"Well of course it's something different! I mean, he obviously can't be here because someone put your name in the Goblet of Fire, can he?" Said Ron sarcastically.

"I suppose you're right, but still…"

"Of course I'm right. Harry, I really think there is only one reason why Sirius is here."

"What's that?"

"Well, I mean, he is one of the only people who knows You-Know-Who is back."

"You mean, Fudge still doesn't believe that Voldemort is back?" Said Harry with disbelif. 

Ron winced at the sound of the Dark Lord's name. "Well, not exactly." 

"You mean NO ONE in the Ministry believes it?"

"No! There are a lot of people who do believe it. My dad does and he has gotten loads of people to understand."

"Stupid Rita Skeeter."

"Huh? What's that git got to do with it?"

"Well, Fudge still probably thinks I'm unstable. Remember when I told him how it happened? He believed what that Skeeter women wrote in that one article about me when I fell in Divination."

"Oh, yeah, well, still, I don't think Fudge will be Minister much longer."

"Really? Why?"

"Because everyone who does believe is sick of Fudge. The only people who want him to stay are great prats like Malfoy."

"I wonder why," said Harry dryly.

"Why?"

"Haven't you figured that out yet? I mean, he wants Fudge to stay because he won't do anything to prevent Voldemort from returning to full power."

"Worthless git. How'd he ever become Minister of Magic anyway?"

"I don't—" Harry stopped suddenly.

"Wha—"

Harry raised his finger to his lips. "Shh…"

They hadn't realized how loud they were being. There was a beautiful girl in the middle of the hallway that they had never seen before, staring in their direction. She was of average height and slender. She had blonde hair that looked like sunshine. She had blue eyes that sparkled mischievously. She had pale skin and rosy cheeks. 

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Never in their five years at Hogwarts (A/N: They just started Fifth Year, it's around Halloween) had they seen a girl show up after the year had started. She looked about their age, too. 

Then to their greater surprise, Dumbledore showed up in the corridor.

"Crap." Harry mumbled.

"What?" Ron whispered.

"Dumbledore will be able to see us."

"No…"

"Yes…"

"Good morning, Miss Malfoy. We are very pleased to have you here." 

"Thank you very much for letting me come here Professor Dumbledore."

Harry and Ron stared at each other. A Malfoy? Being Polite?

Dumbledore looked in their direction. He smiled. "Follow me boys."

All of them walked behind Dumbledore to his office. The blonde-haired girl kept shooting looks behind her, trying to find out what Dumbledore was talking about.

They reached the statue of a stone gargoyle (A/N: Is that what is in front of Dumbledore's office?) And Dumbledore said, 'sugar quill' and proceeded through entrance. They walked up stairs and went into Dumbledore's office.

They watched the Malfoy girl look around in amazement. "Your office is wonderful, Sir!"

"Thank you."

"Oh, is this a Phoenix? My mother has one."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

They could see Dumbledore smiling. 

"Boy's? Could you please take of your cloak?"

Harry and Ron took the invisibility cloak off and Harry put it in his pocket.

"Boy's I'd like you to meet Sarah Malfoy."

"Hello." said Sarah, a smile lighting up her face.

"Sarah, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

Harry held his breath. He hated being introduced to people because they always stared at him and his scar.

"Hello Harry, hello Ron." Sarah said, shaking each of their hands.

Harry smiled also. She hadn't even looked at his scar, or pause at his name, or say it any differently then she said Ron's.

"Boy's, Sarah is a transfer from Durmstrang Institute, and she will be attending here from now on."

"Sir, how will you decide the house?" said Ron, looking confused.

Harry looked at him in exasperation. "The Sorting Hat?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, right."

"Well, Sarah, would you like to try the hat on now?" said Dumbledore.

"Oh, yes, that'd be great." 

"Okay, here we are."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, the look that said clearly, Slytherin.

Sarah gingerly put the hat on her head, and about a milisecond after it touched it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry and Ron looked surprised. Then Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "I knew she was to pretty to be in Slytherin."

Harry laughed.

"Harry, Ron, do you think you could show Sarah to the house, and around the school for the rest of the class time?"

Harry and Ron nodded.

As they turned to leave, Dumbledore said, "Boy's, next time, stay in class before leaving on an adventure." He smiled, his eyes twinkling.

They nodded again and turned to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Thanks for reading it, everyone. Please review! I know it was kind of boring, but the next part will be better!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sarah Malfoy.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Magic in the Air

By Cheeseballz

Harry quickly walked out of Dumbledore's office. He wanted to see what Sirius was doing here but he had to show the Malfoy girl where the tower was.

"So, Sarah, did you like Durmstrang?" asked Ron, trying to start a conversation.

"No, not really. They focus a lot on the Dark Arts there, and I don't really enjoy them too much."

"Oh…" Ron answered.

"Hey, are you related to Draco Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, were cousins, why?" Sarah answered.

"Oh, no reason." said Harry.

"I feel sorry for Draco. He is only my cousin by marriage. My mom married his uncle after my dad died." Sarah answered a sad note in her voice.

"Then why do you have the last name Malfoy? Why isn't it whatever it was before?"

"Because my mom wanted us to be a 'family' and we couldn't do that without all of us having the same last name." Sarah said quickly.

"Don't you like your, uh, stepfather?"

Sarah winced. "Could you please just call him Arnesius? My father only died two years ago, so I knew him quite well."

"Of course. Do you like him?"

"I suppose, but it's a hard name to live up to. Malfoy is a pureblood family that goes back forever…one of the most respected wizarding families in Britain, even if they honor the Dark Arts. The only reason no one suspects them is because they are filthy rich and make huge contributions to good causes every once in a while. Plus, you have to meet all sorts of Death Eaters and go to their parties, and play host. And every once in a while even have the Dark Lord visit in your living room…not for tea, either." Sarah said, with a deadly calm voice.

Harry and Ron stared. They had never met someone who knew the truth about the Malfoys.

"The Dark Lord, in your living room?" Ron gulped.

"Oh yes, a lot too."

Just then, a very unwelcome person appeared in the corridor.

"So if it isn't the Potter gang." said the calm, deadly voice of Professor Snape.

"Oh, no, Severus, it is not the Potter gang." said Sarah, in a light tone.

"Hello, Sarah, and, don't tell me, you have been sorted into Gryffindor?" Snape spoke in the tone he only used for Draco Malfoy…almost like he liked them…

"Yes, I have. I must be brave, now mustn't I? Even though I'm a snot-nosed brat." Sarah smiled.

To Harry and Ron's astonishment, Snape smiled, well, sort of, and he said, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Malfoy."

"Thank you, Professor Snape…I must say after Durmstrang, I'm sure I'll like it here, I can only stand so much of the Dark Arts." 

Snape nodded and gave Sarah a half-smile and said, "I teach Potions here, Miss Malfoy, and I expect you will have no trouble?"

"No, I think I will do just fine. Except I get a little confused on one of the steps to Veritaserum."

"Ah, yes. Well, considering that is seventh year, I'm sure you will do fine." 

"Thank you, sir."

Snape nodded again, and left.

Harry and Ron stared. Then Harry spoke. "You know Snape?" 

"Of course I do! He is a guest often at my home."

"He's a Death Eater?"

"Oh no, he was old friends with my father…no, Severus Snape is not a Death Eater. One of the most opposed people to the Dark Arts I know."

"Snape?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Oh, he may hate you Harry. In fact, he loathes you. But that has nothing to do with the fact that you brought down the Dark Lord. He hated your father he hates you. Like father like son."

"You're very blunt have you noticed?" asked Ron, staring at the girl as if she were crazy.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but can we change the subject? I mean, Voldemort isn't something I really enjoy talking about."

"Well, what do you enjoy talking about?" asked Harry, agreeing that he didn't like to talk about Voldemort very much either.

The mischievous sparkle went back into her eyes. "Well, Draco isn't exactly my favorite person…"

"Now we're talking."

The three went into the Gryffindor common room and, after introducing everyone to Sarah Malfoy began plotting ways to make the one other Malfoy in this school a little antsy…all thoughts of Lord Voldemort forgotten. 


End file.
